


The Particular Day

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smee comforts a sad Captain Hook before he forgets something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Particular Day

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*Hopefully Captain Hook doesn’t remember what today is* Smee thought. A worried expression materialized on his face. He walked to Captain Hook’s chamber door. Smee knocked twice. He gasped after he heard Captain Hook sobbing. His shoulders slumped.

*Captain Hook remembers what today is.* 

Frowning, Smee opened the door at a snail’s pace. His eyes settled on Captain Hook. He gasped the minute he viewed him sitting on his bed. Smee saw Captain Hook’s tears prior to another gasp.

Smee approached Captain Hook. ‘’Sir?’’ he muttered. He touched Captain Hook’s shoulder before the latter saw him.

Captain Hook’s eyes widened as he blushed. A scowl replaced his shocked expression. His tears remained. ‘’Why are you trespassing? Why are you touching my shoulder, Smee?’’ His eyes narrowed.

Smee began to tremble. ‘’Forgive me, Captain Hook. Sir. I’m just checking on you now. It’s a particular day. I’m trying to comfort you,’’ he said.

‘’I KNOW WHAT TODAY IS!’’ Captain Hook shouted.

Smee trembled again. ‘’You’re always sad on Mother’s Day.’’ Smee viewed Captain Hook’s lip quivering. ‘’I remember you mentioning your deceased mother earlier.’’ He held the other man’s hook. ‘’I’m here for you.’’

Four tears ran down Captain Hook’s face. 

Smee used his fingers to dry eyes. He sat near him. He placed his head on Captain Hook’s shoulder. Smee thought he saw a smile. 

‘’Thanks,’’ Captain Hook muttered.

Smee smiled. 

Captain Hook looked ahead. He gasped while his happy crew stood near the doorway. Captain Hook blushed again. He scowled at Smee.

‘’YOU FORGOT TO CLOSE THE DOOR, SMEE!’’

 

The End


End file.
